


redlight reverie

by sapphicirene



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: College Roommates, F/F, accidentally inspired by movin out by billy joel, based on two very cryptic pics im obsessed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene
Summary: only idiots confess to someone at a gas station parking lot. bora is an idiot.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	redlight reverie

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was based on the pictures in [this](https://twitter.com/jiuphemisms/status/1340730954445418496) tweet LMAOOOO.. absolute insanity and brain rot but the energy in those pics is wonderful and i needed to get my thoughts about them out somewhere!
> 
> also not to be me but this is heavily inspired by my (fortunately) very platonic love for one of my roommates (she showed me this song actually arghhh) LMAO! so. she will never read this but i guess im dedicating it to her bc i love her very much and we are very stupid together...

The end of the semester came a lot quicker than Bora expected it to. In the blink of an eye finals were over and she was packing up her things to go home for the end of the year. She stuffs her laptop in her bag and huffs, thinking about how much she dreaded leaving her dorm.

(And leaving Minji, even if she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself yet.)

She had gotten incredibly lucky with her roommate, a plucky and cheery woman that was neat and clean and kept to herself. Except when she didn’t. They became quick friends, bonded by the mutual disdain that comes with trying (and failing to) meet people at a big college. Bora really wonders what the odds were that she would get roomed with someone like Minji, someone she felt so comfortable with and had so much in common with.

Maybe comfortable isn’t the right word, though, because Bora felt everything _but_ comfortable when Minji made a habit of crawling into her miniscule twin bed, her front pushed to Bora’s back and her ticklish soft breaths on Bora’s neck a constant in the nights they end up falling asleep together.

Bora doesn’t hate it. She doesn’t. What she hates is that it takes the breath out of her, that it’s impossible to sleep when Minji isn’t with her: in their room, in her bed, in her presence. 

She must have been staring into her empty backpack for too long because she hears a soft giggle behind her and the thud of Minji getting off of her bed.

“Thinking too hard again, Bora?”

Bora shakes her head as if to return herself to the real world, one where Minji is still _just_ her roommate and still _just_ her friend.

“I guess.” Is all she says.

Minji laughs, but Bora still doesn’t turn to look at her, busying herself with packing up the smaller things on her desk.

“Well don’t think too hard, we’re on break finally. Rest.”

“I’ll rest in the car.” Bora says, and the smirk is evident in the way she speaks.

Minji makes a loud whine and approaches her from behind, arms ensnaring her in what Bora thinks is the most soft and nice-smelling trap in the world. _Fuck_.

“No! You have to keep me company, who will I talk to if you’re sleeping?”

“You can turn on one of those god awful podcasts you always listen to.” Bora quips, wiggling in Minji’s arms to try and make her let up. She doesn’t, and just holds on tighter. 

“Hey! I wouldn’t. And this might be the last time we _ever_ see each other.” Minji says with a laugh.

Bora thinks it’s anything but funny. She shoves Minji off of her to distract from the prickle in her throat.

“Jeez, Bora. I was kidding.” Minji says quietly, finally letting up her grip and stepping back.

The room is tense and Bora squares her shoulders, still refusing to look at Minji as she furiously tries to blink away tears. It’s all too much.

“Alright.” She finally answers, shoving things in her bag more quickly now.

Bora hears Minji’s footsteps across the other side of the room, and her desk chair lets out a loud squeak as she sits down. They never did get around to calling maintenance about that.

“Bora, even _if_ we aren’t living together next year, I still wanna see you.” 

The chair squeaks incessantly, and intuitively Bora knows Minji is rocking on it like she does when she gets stressed.

“You sure you aren’t sick of me?” Bora says, joking, but hoping that Minji can sense the very real apprehension woven in her words.

“I would never be.” she pauses, “Can you look at me?”

Bora obliges, and Minji meets her eyes with a warm smile, one that makes Bora’s heart skip a beat. 

_Are you supposed to feel this way about your roommate?_

“Bora, seriously. We can hang out at home, too.”

Bora smiles, finally. It’s genuine and Bora thinks it’s scary how easily Minji can lighten her mood.

“Okay. I’ll be bothering you _all_ the time, since you offered.”

“You can start in the car, then. Let’s go, I don’t wanna be on the road when it’s dark.” Minji replies.

…

The car ride is awful. Ten minutes into the drive, the A/C goes out. Minji pulls over and tries to fix it, looking between the hood of her car and the bright screen of her phone with a confused and focused knit of her eyebrows. Bora would have helped, but she was useless with cars. Hell, she doesn’t even have her license. She told Minji she'd wait in the car and mess with the A/C and let her know if it came back on. 

(It never did.)

It’s been a few hours since then, and the sun is starting to set. Minji lets out a loud groan and slams the hood of her car shut, stomping back to the driver’s seat and sitting down.

“This sucks.”

“Yep. That’s what you get for having a piece of shit car, Ji.” Bora teases.

Maybe it was her tone, or maybe it was just how stressed Minji was, but she shoots Bora a glare before starting up the car.

“Yeah, say that next time you need a ride home.” She fires back, and there’s no hint of playfulness in her voice at all.

Bora sinks into her seat.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just wanna get home.”

…

They get on the highway and drive in complete silence for an hour. Bora wants to talk to her so badly, to make the most of this last ride together, but she doesn’t feel like speaking first. She knows Minji doesn’t keep her temper for long, so she decides to wait it out.

It’s so painfully awkward that when Bora plays something on her phone by accident, she scrambles to turn it down before Minji can say anything.

Thankfully, Minji just laughs.

“What’s that?”

Bora blushes, and she’s not sure why. “Oh, just something on Twitter.”

Minji hums. “You don’t have to act like I’m gonna bite your head off, B.”

“I-”

“I’m not mad, Bora. I promise.”

Minji averts her eyes from the road for a moment and Bora thinks she could stare at her forever. The gentle curve of her nose, the softness of her cheeks, the mole on her top lip. You get to know someone very personally when you live with them for a year, but the way Bora makes a habit out of studying Minji’s features seems anything but platonic. She doesn’t wanna think about it.

“Prove it.”

Minji laughs loudly, and Bora beams when she sees the telltale squint of Minji’s eyes, the one she does when she laughs a little too hard. It’s her favorite thing in the world.

“Alright, fine. Wanna go get snacks really quick? Gas station à la mode.”

Bora huffs out a half laugh. “I’d love to.” she pauses before speaking again. “Can I turn on some music now?”

“What, the uncomfortable silence wasn’t doing it for you?”

Bora groans and slaps Minji’s arm, which makes her laugh.

“Surprisingly not. Here, I know what’ll help.”

Bora plugs in her phone to the aux cord of Minji’s car, the only somewhat up-to-date part of her old sedan. Minji looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, and before Bora starts playing the song, she shoots Minji a wink. Bora averts her attention back to her phone quickly, but she wonders if she really _did_ see Minji’s eyes widen before she looked away.

Bora clicks on the song, and the second the bassline starts, Minji laughs and shoots Bora a wide smile. This was the very song that Minji had shown her on one of the first times they had been in the car together. All they did was go get groceries, but Bora can’t listen to it without thinking of Minji. It’s their song.

“ _ANTHONY WORKS IN THE GROCERY STOOOOORE_ ~” Minji sings, and her voice cracks a bit just with the sheer volume of her voice. Bora lets out a shrill laugh, and Minji joins her, and before they realize it, the chorus of the song approaches.

  
Bora rolls down her window and nods at Minji, who gets the message and rolls her window down, too. It’s dark out, and the highway is nearly empty. The cool air is welcomed, especially because the lack of air conditioning left Bora feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. The wind whips through their hair and slips into the car with a whir, nearly drowning out the song.

Bora looks to Minji, who has a matching beaming smile on her face.

“ _IT SEEEEEMS SUCH A WASTE OF TIIIME-”_

_“IF THAT’S WHAT IT’S ALL ABOOOOUT-”_

They start singing in unison now:

“ _MAMA IF THAT’S MOVING UP-”_

Bora turns to look at Minji, and leans over the console to sing in her face, “ _THEN I’M MOVIN OOOUTT!”_

Bora grins before she realizes what she just said. 

_Ouch._

She sulks back into the seat, forcing a smile on her face as best she can, trying not to ruin whatever moment they had just shared. She’s disgusted with herself, that they were being young and stupid and screaming at the top of their lungs, having their coming-of-age movie scene, and she ruined it.

Minji seems to notice immediately, turning down the radio and rolling up both of their windows to drown out the extra noise.

“What’s up?” She looks over at Bora and her glasses tip off the bridge of her nose a little.

  
“We _are_ movin’ out, Ji.”

Minji laughs at first before choking it down quickly, realizing that Bora wasn’t making a joke. Minji’s attention is back on the road, but Bora is shocked to feel Minji’s hand rest on her thigh, patting it awkwardly.

“For now. We’ll be back next semester, yeah?”

“But-”

“We ARE living together again, right?” Minji says, and there’s a hint of trepidation in her voice. It was the unspoken thing they had never gotten to talking about.

Bora takes a leap of faith. She interlocks Minji’s fingers with her own, over her thigh, and takes a deep breath before she speaks.

“I want to, yeah.”

The entire conversation seems like it’s alluding to a lot more. Like Minji was asking something Bora can’t even dare herself to think about.

Minji’s hand squeezes her thigh.

“Good! Because I was thinking we could get an apartment and I know exactly how we can decorate it-”

Bora smiles at Minji’s rambling, letting her go on and on about what plans she had for their apartment, and for the first time, Bora lets herself wonder what would happen if they were something more.

Minji’s eyes dart around on the roadway while Bora stares at her, a soft smile playing over her lips. 

Minji pulls off of the highway and while they wait for the stoplight to turn green, she looks at Bora. There seems to be something else behind her eyes, something softer. The glare of the light illuminates Minji’s face beautifully, shrouded in shadows and an obnoxious shade of red that somehow makes her look even more gorgeous.

“You know, I don’t wanna go home yet.” A sad smile crosses her lips.

“Me neither.” Bora says.

Minji leans ever closer, and Bora swears that in the brief second they lock eyes before the light changes, her eyes linger on her lips. The light has to be playing tricks on her. 

Minji clears her throat loudly as green light shoots through the windshield as she brings her attention back to the road. She pulls her hand back from Bora’s thigh and she mourns the loss for a moment. No matter how much Minji touched her or held her ever felt like enough. There was always something missing.

Minji pulls into the gas station parking lot carefully and parks in one of the front spots. She looks at Bora with a soft smile and raises her eyebrows.

“You wanna meet back here in a few?”

Bora stares at her for longer than she should, lingering on her eyes and lips and-

“Bora?”

“Oh. Yeah that sounds good.”

Minji laughs and pushes her shoulder back into the seat, to which Bora responds by grabbing where Minji had hit her and making a loud whine.

“Don’t be a baby! Hurry up!”

Minji shoots her a wide smirk before opening her door and exiting the car, making a beeline for the gas station. Bora rolls her eyes and gathers her things before she enters after her. 

The stale smell of cigarettes and day-old food seems to shock Bora back to her senses, and the bright LED lights make her feel like she’s having an out of body experience. She ends up getting a lemonade and a cinnamon bun, not that she ever would normally, but there’s something in her that just urges her to get something and get out. Minji bumps into her shoulder at some point, making certain Bora was annoyed enough to comment before realizing who it was. Minji laughed and left quickly, and everything about her makes Bora want to chase her. 

  
She pays for her things and leaves, and Minji is standing outside of her car, her hand combing through her dull purple hair. Bora had helped her dye it, and even now, months later, she still thinks it suits her.

Bora stops in her tracks to look at Minji.

She’s visibly disheveled, sweaty from the car ride, and her features are drooped in exhaustion. There’s something about her that Bora can’t figure out, but she looks out of place. She’s way too pretty for being in the state that she’s in. Ethereal and effortlessly gorgeous and it looks like she’s just finished running a marathon. Bora’s heart leaps into her throat at the sight, and it’s now that she knows.

She definitely, absolutely, without a doubt in her mind, has a crush on Minji. 

Minji hasn’t noticed Bora yet, and leans on the side of her car, one hand still brushing through her hair and the other swiping through her phone. She finishes typing something and smiles to herself before putting her phone in her back pocket.

  
Bora’s phone vibrates. It’s from Minji. 

_“hurry up lmao someone’s gonna come kill me out here”_

“No one’s gonna kill you, drama queen.”

Minji visibly startles before she whines and stomps her foot in protest.

“You scared me!”

“I’ve been standing here staring at you for like a minute, that’s your fault.”

Minji laughs. “Are you really that obsessed with me?”

Bora walks closer, and taps the tip of Minji’s nose condescendingly.

“You wish I was.”

Minji hums as she grabs Bora’s wrist and pulls her back.

“I know you didn’t just say ‘ _wish_.’” 

Bora’s eyes go wide.

“You act like I don’t notice you looking at me _all_ the time.” Minji says.

Minji pulls her wrist back when she notices Bora try to escape. The blush on Bora’s cheeks is horrendous, and she prays Minji doesn’t notice it. She’s trying to come up with an excuse when it hits her.

“If you noticed _that_ , then you must be looking at me all the time, too.”

At that, Minji’s cheeks flush a light pink, highlighted even more by the lingering glare of the gas station’s interior lighting. It’s criminal how even here, Minji looks stunning. In a fleeting moment of bravery, Bora steals a glance at her lips, and Minji does the same.

Bora licks her lips before leaning closer into Minji, finally freeing her wrist and using her now free hand to place it on the car, effectively pinning Minji in place.

“Hmm?” Bora says, challenging her.

Minji’s eyes dart around wildly as the blush on her cheeks deepens.

“Are we really just roommates, Minji?”

Minji laughs loudly and rolls her eyes.

“Bora, until you do something about it, yeah we will be.”

“Do you _want_ me to do something about it?”

Bora regrets giving Minji the option to respond, so before she can, Bora leans in to kiss her. She makes an absolute fool of herself, barely connecting her and Minji’s lips before pulling back.

She looks at Minji with wide eyes, waiting for her to say something. She stares back at Bora with the same shock mirrored in her expression, until a sly smile crawls up her face. Bora opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, Minji is pulling her in again for a proper kiss.

Minji tastes like Red Bull and Twizzlers, but Bora doesn’t mind even a little. Minji kisses her deep and soft, and eventually pulls away for a deep breath of air.

“You’re an idiot.” Minji says quietly, though she laughs softly after saying it.

Bora smiles too, even wider when Minji finally looks up at her and her eyes are scrunched into a squint because of how wide she’s grinning. 

“Yet somehow you still like me.”

“Unfortunately I do, a lot.”

Bora laughs and kisses her, though it doesn’t go anywhere because neither of them can stop smiling.

“I like you too, Ji.” Bora pauses. “Even if you suck at sweeping your side of the room.”

Minji makes a gasp of indignation before slapping Bora’s arm.

“I’ll be better about it at _our_ apartment, I promise.”

“You’ll have some motivation now.”

“Which is?” Minji says.

“I’ll kiss you whenever you sweep.”

Minji rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“You’ll kiss me whenever, though.”

“How do you know that?” Bora challenges, leaning into Minji yet again.

“You just confessed to me in a gas station parking lot, from that alone, and also after living with you for a year, I _know_ you have no self control.”

Bora is left speechless, the bad kind. She knows she’s cornered and has nothing to say to defend herself because Minji is so painfully right.

Bora is left speechless once more, the good kind, because Minji pulls her in softly and kisses her again, so full of emotion that it makes her dizzy.

“You’re lucky I love that about you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it means so much to me :D


End file.
